Council of Creators Episode 36
Second Chance is the thirty-sixth episode of Council of Creators. It was written by Scoobydooman90001 and is the first episode in the One Year arc. Plot Cdr looked upon BRK's room as Mosu demolished it, spraying the walls with strings of web and then pulling them apart. Though he had agreed to the demolishing of the room, he still felt sad about it. It felt like part of his past had been torn away from him now that BRK was gone. He felt something nudge his foot and looked down to see that Terry was pecking at his trousers. He tapped Terry with his foot to try and shoo him away. "Hey!" said Scoobs, entering the hallway and grabbing the small bird. "Don't be so cruel to him" he said, stroking Terry's back. "I didn't do anything" said Cdr. "I only slightly tapped him away" he explained. However, Scoobs had already left and taken Terry back to the bar. "He gets very protective of that bird" said Cdr to himself. CRASH! Cdr jumped backwards as smoke poured out of BRK's demolished room. The smoke slowly cleared away to reveal Mosu lying under a pile of debris. "I'm fine..." said Mosu, giving the Moth equivalent of a thumbs up gesture. Hokuto Black King sat back in a chair, reading from his little notebook. He was reading the small fact files he had written of each creator and was mainly focused on BRK's page. "Gone..." he whispered to himself. "This gig should be a bit easier now" he said. He ripped the fact file away from the notebook, scrunched it up into a small ball and swallowed it. Scoobs walked in carrying Terry and laid him down in the dog bed that he had recently bought for him. "There, is that nice?" asked Scoobs, petting the small bird on the head. He pulled a small chew toy out from a bag on a table and checked the label, reading the name of the company. "I'll have to buy more of these toys from them. Seems fine enough for a dodo bird to play with" he said, crouching down. He handed the chew toy to him and he snapped it up into his mouth, squeezing it in his mouth and slowly falling asleep. Hokuto Black King watched Scoobs and flipped the notebook to the fact file he had written about him. He added 'obsesses over extinct bird' to the list. "What's that you got there?" asked Koopa, sitting down at the bar in front of him. Hokuto Black King quickly snapped the notebook shut and put it in his pocket. "Just my little book of different concoctions, sir" he said, managing to hide the truth with ease. Scoobs finally left the dodo bird alone and joined Koopa at the bar, taking a glass of water from Hokuto Black King. He sat down and drank from it, fully refreshing himself. "Things may be a bit different from now on" said Koopa, reading a book about planes. "Why's that?" asked Scoobs, turning to look at him. Hokuto Black King prepared different drinks and watched them silently. Neither of them seemed to notice him, and if they had noticed him then they just didn't care. "Well" said Koopa. "You know..." Hokuto Black King's smoke from his nostrils had began drifting towards Scoobs after a gust of wind had brushed past them, and though he swiped it away, Scoobs had still inhaled some of it. "You mean about BRK?" he asked, in response to Koopa. "Yeah" he said. "Shame that's he gone... Hopefully we'll be able to keep in touch with him." Scoobs suddenly felt a strange sensation. He could feel his body tensing up. He resisted it, but it continued to persist within him. He clenched his fists, squeezing them as hard as he possibly could, when suddenly... SMASH! The glass he had held in his right hand had shattered, and pieces of glass were embedded in his hand. "Sorry..." he apologized, twitching his hand in pain. "Guess I'm just worked up over BRK leaving" he said, getting down from the table and heading to the bathroom to fix up his bleeding hand. Koopa looked at Hokuto Black King. "Scoobs has been acting pretty strangely since the incident with Mrs. Cool-Ass" said Koopa, expressing his concern. "Ah... I'm... I'm sure it's nothing..." said Hokuto Black King, wiping an empty glass with a cloth. Two hours later, the Creators were all sat around the TV. It was a Sunday and nothing good was on, so they were just watching the local news. Mosu was almost asleep and Nerd was playing on BRK's 3DS that he had forgotten to take away with him. "Animal Crossing isn't actually that bad" said Nerd, who had been playing it for at least half an hour by this point. "Leave that alone" said Wolfzilla as she sighed. "It doesn't belong to you." Nerd didn't listen to her and just continued playing it. "Can we please put on an anime, or something that we can at least enjoy?" asked Indominus, struggling to focus on the boring news channel in front of them. Suddenly, something caught Mosu's eye, forcing him to wake up and get up close to the screen. "What is it?" asked John. "Nerd..." said Mosu. "Is this who I think it is?" he asked. He slightly backed away so Nerd could see. The news channel was broadcasting live to a charity event, and a very familiar monstrous face was present among the crowd of people. "That's the annoying Magorin guy!" shouted Nerd. "Who's that?" asked John, having not been around back when Nerd and Mosu had originally fought Magorin. "An asshole that we thought was dead" said Nerd. "I'll explain the rest on the way. Let's go!" The Creators soon got up and followed Nerd out of the door to find Magorin. Terry opened his eyes and watched them leave, before falling asleep again. Twenty minutes later, they had arrived at the charity event. It was a cake sale that was taking place outside of a nursing home for the elderly and funds were being risen to support them. "No doubt he's there to mess it all up and take a giant crap all over the money they've raised or something" said Nerd. Magorin came into view, carrying cakes to a table and neatly organizing them. "He seems a lot smaller" said Mosu. "Yeah, he's about the same size as us now" observed Nerd. They walked over to the charity event, though Indominus got distracted by the various different cakes on offer and stayed outside. "Seems nice enough in here" said Scoobs, looking around. He peeked through a door and looked at all the elderly people. Some were playing table games, a few were reading books and newspapers, some were watching the TV and one of them was dead. Scoobs closed the door and watched as Nerd looked around for Magorin. "Behind you!" shouted Cdr as Magorin left the kitchen with more cakes. Nerd quickly brandished one of his blades and pushed Magorin's fleshy mass against the wall. "How the hell are you still alive?" he asked, keeping a grip on Magorin's neck. Before Magorin could answer, he raised his blade so that Magorin could see it. "Don't hesitate to think I won't use my blood strike on you" he warned. "I... I'm not Magorin!" he exclaimed. "I'm... Skullorin!" he answered. "Cut the crap. We know who you are" said Nerd. "Someone!" shouted Magorin. "HELP ME!" he shouted, trying to push Nerd away. Two officers quickly rushed into the building and tackled Nerd to the ground. Another police officer came in and quickly withdrew his gun, pointing it at the other Creators. The Creators were led outside by the officers. Magorin also stepped outside and brought the surviving cakes over to the table they were meant to go to. Randomly, a fleshy tentacle emerged from his body and rubbed his neck that Nerd had put his grip on. Magorin looked at the Creators and headed back into the nursing home. "You don't understand!" said Nerd. "That guy in there, Magorin, is a murderous psychopath and needs to be dealt with!" The police officer pushed him to the ground and spat on him. "Stay away from Skullorin or next time, you'll be arrested. I don't care if you're a hero or not. Magorin is dead." He headed back into the nursing home to check on Magorin. Koopa and Cdr helped Nerd to his feet. "What the hell is going on?" asked Nerd, looking at the police officer as he closed the door. Realizing that everyone was looking at him, he left the scene to avoid embarassment, quickly followed by the other Creators. "What do we do now?" asked Indominus. "I've no idea" said Scoobs, eating a cake that Indominus had given him. "I know" said Koopa. "I know exactly who to ask." Later, the Creators followed Koopa into an alleyway. Koopa knocked on top of a dumpster and stood back. "People!" shouted a voice from inside. "Living people!" it shouted again. The top of the dumpster suddenly opened and Dave the Fandom User jumped out of it, feeding milk to one of his raccoon children through a dirty bottle. "Hey, it's you two!" he said, pointing to Nerd and Scoobs. "You should kiss again. I remember that moment. It feels like exactly 6 months and 1 day has passed since then" he said. "6 months and 1 day since that moment is all you'll have left to stay alive if you keep mentioning that" warned Scoobs. Dave laughed and threw his raccoon son behind him into a bucket of water. He took a sip from the dirty milk bottle and sat down on top of a garbage can. "What are you guys here for then?" he asked, throwing his milk bottle to Wolf, who caught it in her hands. "You know who Magorin is, right?" asked Nerd, pulling out some photos from his pocket. "Oh, that guy" said Dave, looking at them and tasting them. "Back from when I hadn't gone insane from living in this place" he admitted. "I assume you're confused over the fact that you killed him and how he's suddenly back again?" he asked. "Yes.. How did you know?" asked Nerd, looking towards his fellow Creators and back towards Dave. "I could tell you, but it'd be very naughty of me to do so" he said, leaning back and stretching his arms. "What? Why?" asked Koopa, stepping forwards. "Just because we know everything and are friends with you doesn't mean we can tell you everything" said Dave. "That's a rule of the Fandom Users, I think... Or I may have just made it up... I've no idea these days. It may have something to do with the snipers on the roof that are looking down at us" he said, looking upwards and waving. Everyone else looked up, and there actually were snipers on the roof! Dave climbed into his dumpster and closed it up. Scoobs suddenly fell forward, having been struck down by a tranquilizer dart. Before Nerd could react, he too fell down, followed by Mosu, Indominus and the rest of the team. John attempted to blast them with his atomic beam, but a tranquilizer dart hit him in the neck and he collapsed. Nerd woke up in a dark, murky prison cell as he hung by the ceiling from his feet. His blades had been taken away from him and his abilities had been cancelled out by a field of energy designed to dampen out special abilities. "Ah, you're awake!" shouted someone outside of his cell. Nerd could barely make him out as he waited for his vision to slowly return to him. "Good. That's good" said the mysterious voice. Nerd felt blood running down from his mouth and dropping to the floor. He couldn't move, but he could feel that he had been badly beaten while he was unconscious. "Who..." groaned Nerd, coughing up some more blood. "Who... Who are..." He drifted out of consciousness again. Koopa was chained to a wall, with a metal collar around his neck to further inhibit his ability to fire atomic beams. He looked upwards and out of his cell. From where he was sitting, he could see many other cells with other, unknown kaiju inside of them. "What is this place?" he asked himself, trying to stand up. Scoobs was also trapped in a cell, chained to the wall by his feet. He had some black collar clamped around his neck. It hurt, but he was still able to breathe. Getting up close against the glass wall of his cell, he gazed outwards and observed the horrors in front of him. Hundreds upon hundreds of cells containing different kaiju and other mutated creatures could be soon running down into the ground for what seemed like many miles. His vision began to fade away, but he suddenly saw a strange shape in front of him. "You didn't think this was over, did you?" the voice asked him. Scoobs looked up and through his blurred vision, he saw two small circular eyes staring out at him. "You didn't think I was really going to stay dead?" The figure turned around, seemingly to look upon the hundreds of other cells. Cdr woke up in his human form, topless. He looked down at his chest and observed what appeared to be multiple scars that looked as if they had been made by a whip. His arms were chained to a metal pole coming out of the ground. He looked out of his cell and just around the corner, he could see Scoobs lying up against the glass wall of his cell, looking up at the figure in front of him. The figure had a giant, steel suit that was mostly black and grey in colour. Something was rooted into the neck. Something truly evil... "It can't be..." said Cdr in disbelief. "But he... He died!" He tried to pull away from the metal pole, but instead fell to his knees in pain. There were multiple scars running along his arms. He tried to stand back up, but he was in too much pain to do so. Back in the other cell, Scoobs gazed upon his captor. His vision was finally beginning to come back. He gasped in shock as he looked upon the mysterious figure's face. "You really thought that Lucifer, Lord of the Tongue Louses, wouldn't come back?" TO BE CONTINUED... Appearances Council Of Creators * Cdrzillafanon * Scoobydooman90001 * Koopa * SuperNerd * MosuFan2004 * Indominus Rex 2016 * JohnGojira * Wolfzilla * Terry the Dodo Bird Other Characters * Hokuto Black King * Magorin * Mrs. Cool-Ass (Mentioned) * Dave the Fandom User * Lucifer, Lord of the Tongue Louses Trivia * Like with many other episodes I've written, this three-part story is based around an event that has happened in real life. In this case, it's a parody of something that happened on Wikizilla. Unlike those other stories, this three-parter is only very loosely based off of the situation and is mostly prominent in the first part. * Dave the Fandom User states that it feels like 6 months and 1 day has passed since the moment he witnessed the awkward moment where Nerd and Scoobs kissed. This is a reference to the fact that exactly 6 months and 1 day has passed since Episode 14 was released and writing on this story had began. Category:Fanfiction Category:Scoobydooman90001's Stories Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators Season 2 Category:One Year Arc